


At the End of the Day

by Morwen



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Deutsch | German, Drama, Gen, Triple Drabble, can be read as Charles/Erik I guess
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen/pseuds/Morwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik fragt sich, wie es nach Kuba weitergehen soll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Diese FF ist gut zweieinhalb Jahre alt und unter dem Einfluss einer beunruhigenden Obsession für "First Class" entstanden. Da "Days of Future Past" bald anläuft, dachte ich, ich lade sie hier noch mal hoch.
> 
> Sie basiert auf einem AU-Szenario, in dem sich die Situation in Kuba etwas anders entwickelte und für alle Beteiligten gut ausging.  
> Die Frage ist nur - hätte das auch etwas am Bruch zwischen Charles und Erik geändert...?

"Bitte geh nicht, Erik", sagte Charles. "Ich schaffe das nicht allein."

Sie standen nebeneinander am Fenster der Bibliothek und sahen auf den Garten des Anwesens hinab, wo die Kinder ein Volleyballnetz aufgespannt hatten und einander lachend den Ball zuspielten.

Es war Frühling und Kuba lag schon lange zurück. Doch noch nicht so lange, dass Erik schon vergessen hatte, dass die Menschen ihnen nicht trauten, dass viele sie noch immer fürchteten und hassten. Nicht lange genug, um ihn vergessen zu lassen, dass Charles und er niemals einer Meinung sein würden, wenn es um die Frage ging, wie sie der Menschheit begegnen sollten.

Und jetzt wollte Charles gemeinsam mit ihm eine Schule für Mutanten leiten, sie ausbilden und ihnen helfen, sich in die Gesellschaft zu integrieren, als wären sie gewöhnliche Menschen.

Erik würde lachen, wenn er nicht wüsste, dass der andere es vollkommen ernst meinte.

"Du brauchst mich nicht, Charles", entgegnete er, ohne den Blick von den Jugendlichen abzuwenden. "Du kannst das auch ohne mich."

Er hatte den Entschluss, Westchester zu verlassen, schon vor Wochen gefasst.

Er hatte es Charles nicht gesagt, doch das war auch nicht nötig gewesen. Selbst wenn der andere keine Gedanken lesen könnte, hätte er Eriks Rastlosigkeit bemerkt, die seit Kuba mit jedem Tag stärker geworden war.

Dabei war Erik die Entscheidung nicht leicht gefallen. Denn von hier fortzugehen bedeutete, einmal mehr eine Heimat zu verlieren – und jene, die er als Freunde betrachtete.

Doch zu bleiben würde heißen, weiterhin jeden Tag diese sich endlos im Kreis drehenden Diskussionen mit Charles zu führen, und sie beide wussten, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Einer von ihnen _musste_ den ersten Schritt vom anderen weg wagen, und Erik hatte beschlossen, dass er derjenige sein würde, der ihn tat.

"Ich möchte aber nicht."

Doch Charles' leise Antwort machte es ihm nicht leichter.


End file.
